


I'm sorry, Markus

by My__bones__are__wet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Markus (Detroit: Become Human), POV Simon, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__bones__are__wet/pseuds/My__bones__are__wet
Summary: 'Is it ok to love someone who's already in love?'Nothing comes up.'How to get over a stupid crush''To get over a crush, you must deny you ever liked them....'Like that would ever happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah ok this is my first storie on here and I can't write so- anywho I wrote this a while back and yeah. It's not that good but yeah. Uh suicide warning. Sorry.

_'Is it ok to love someone who's already in love?'_

Nothing comes up.

_'How to get over a stupid crush'_

_'To get over a crush, you must deny you ever liked them....'_

Like that would ever happen.

Simon looks at his hands and frowns.

He'll never be good enough for him. How could he? Markus is a great leader, unique, and extremely confident and caring. Simon was just... Himself.

He was nothing.

He was an over used model with no unique personality.

_'Is it selfish to kill yourself over someone you love?'_

_'Killing oneself is not selfish, but it can be taken that way without the proper.....'_

"I... Will they hate me?" He whispers.

He already knows North will just brush it off like nothing but what about Josh? Or the other people of Jericho?

Josh will probably be happy he's gone so he doesn't have to pity him. He's seen the looks from others and knows they'll feel the same.

But, what about Markus? How would he react. He has North, so he'll get over him quickly.

Simon has seen the ways North looks at Markus. Happily in love. Markus shares those same looks with his beautiful heterochromatic eyes.

"I'll do it" Simon exhales.

He searches the CyberLife store and finds the tab 'how do I shut down my Android?' Clicking it, he types his model and serial code in and sighs.

This is it. This will be his goodbye. Maybe he should write a note? No... he'll just give up halfway through anyways.

_'Are you sure you want to shut down your Android?'_

_'yes'_

_'All data will be lost. Do_ _you want to back up the files?'_

Simon thinks of this for a while. Should he? Just in case? No... He'll put it somewhere that he doesn't want to be turned back on.

_'no'_

_'Are you sure you want to continue the shut down?'_

_'yes'_

_'Shutdown starting now'_

_'60 seconds remaining'_

Simon finds a paper and writes, "Don't turn me back on." He waits.

_'50 seconds remaining'_ Looking out of the door, he sees Markus and North hugging. They both look so happy.

_'40 seconds remaining'_

His biocomponents start shutting down. He softly smiles.

_'30 seconds remaining'_

His arms and legs slowly stop feeling.

_'20 seconds remaining'_ He feels drowsy. That's strange coming from and Android, but it must just be the process.

_'10 seconds remaining'_

_'9'_

He smiles.

_'8'_

He chuckles.

_'7'_

He starts laughing.

_'6'_

He stops.

_'5'_

He cries.

_'4'_

He doesn't want this.

_'3'_

He doesn't want to die.

_'2'_

_STOP_

_'1'_

please...

_'Shutdown complete'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Markus finds le baby boi

Markus looks around. North has just left to find Josh and probably yell at him about something dumb.

"Simon?" Markus yells. Surely the Android is somewhere around here.

Walking around, Markus decides to go to Simon's room... thing and looks for him.

Walking in, he sees him laying across his desk in front of a computer. On the computer it says,

_'Your Android has successfully been shut down. We're sorry you felt this way about them. Hopefully we'll see you soon'._

Frantic, Markus looks down at Simon. He's.... Did he...? No, he wouldn't. He... He would. He did.

Looking at his desk, Markus sees a note. 'Don't turn me back on' it says. Nononononononono-

Simon wouldn't do this. He wouldn't. He knows how much Markus cares about him. Right? Right????

No. Apparently he didn't. Markus weeps.

He completely breaks down.

"Simon... No... Please no....."

He's gone. Forever.

No way of saving him.

He's just... Gone...

 

"Goodbye, Simon" Markus says at his funeral. It's been a couple of days that have felt like years.   
"I love you..." He whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Ahajaksjsk sorry this is bad-


End file.
